The present invention refers to a washing machine, in particular such a washing machine for residential and similar uses. As used here, the term washing machine shall be understood to include also similar appliances, such as washer-driers.
Washing machines are generally known to comprise an outer stationary structure (which is generally referred to as "casing") and an internal washing or oscillating assembly which includes a tub enclosing and supporting a rotating drum driven by an electric motor. Elastic or spring elements, which may sometimes be integrated into friction-type shock-absorbing anchoring devices, are generally used to anchor such a washing assembly to said outer stationary structure.
Examples of the prior art are the washing machines disclosed in FR-A-2 531 461, EP-A-80 243 and EP-A-265 004.